My Savior?
by Viluphie
Summary: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HOGOD! -flying kiss- WooYa, musim dingin, dan ditinggal berdua sementara member lain kebingungan mencari mereka. Sebenarnya mereka dimana? o.O
Title : My Savior?

Pairing : WooYa

Rating : K+ - T

.

..

25032016

...

Tuing~

Bantal sofa yang sebelumnya terletak manis disamping Nam Woohyun terbang kearah pintu dengan indahnya sementara Woohyun sendiri memanyunkan bibir dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dengan malas. Mata almond miliknya memandangi ponsel tanpa berkedip, menunggu sebuah telpon masuk yang rasanya sangat lama.

"Apa mereka tak berniat menelponku?" Tanyanya gloomy lalu mengacak surai jeraminya dengan gemas, "Ayolah... aku menunggu kalian... _save me~_ "

Kemudian ia berguling-guling disofa dengan bosan dan beberapa menit kemudian salah satu kru memberinya alamat selanjutnya yang membuatnya tertawa diluar tapi merengek dalam hati.

'Omo mereka tega sekali kepadaku.'

Ia bernyanyi pelan saat keluar ruangan dan mendadak ia tertawa keras melihat Hoya melongo diluar. Jelas sekali hanya mereka yang ditinggal

"Kau tidak mendapat telpon?" Tanya sang dancer.

"Menurutmu? Kau juga tidak 'kan?"

"A.. sebenarnya aku ditelpon, tapi-"

"Jika kau ditelpon, kau tidak akan ada disini."

Keduanya saling pandang lalu tertawa, terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa lagi, entah menertawakan diri mereka sendiri atau apa.

Mereka terus tertawa selama beberapa saat sebelum Hoya memelankan tawa dan memegangi perutnya, "Arasseo, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menyusul mereka?" Usul si blonde, "Tapi aku tidak mengenal alamat ini."

"Huh, bukannya kau GPS Man? Kenapa harus repot?" Ledek Howon dan Woohyun mencibir mendengarnya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor dan begitu mereka sampai diluar, salju sudah turun.

"Aigooo... kita berjalan ketempat itu ditengah salju begini? Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan, akan kubalas mereka di sesi berikutnya."

Sementara Woohyun masih bermonolog dengan rencana balas dendamnya, Hoya bersandar di dinding dengan mata tajamnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Salju sudah menumpuk lumayan tebal dan taksi tidak mungkin bisa beroperasi, tempat yang paling dekat dengan gedung itu 'kan—

"-lalu aku akan membuat mereka kalah di telepati berikutnya dan kalau bisa-" Mendadak ucapan Woohyun terhenti saat Hoya membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya, "Uhh apa tidak apa-apa melakukan itu?"

"Ey hyung, bukannya kita sudah lumayan sering melakukannya?"

"Kau benar, tapi acaranya?"

"Sudahlah, serahkan ini padaku, karena aku Lee Howon." Dengan bangga Hoya mengatakan itu lalu menarik Woohyun kearah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan awal mereka.

'Karena kau Lee Howon-lah aku jadi mencurigaimu.' Decak Woohyun seraya mempoutkan bibir plumpnya.

.

..

Sungyeol menyesap kopinya yang mendingin kemudian mengecek ponselnya, "Hei ini sudah lama sekali, apa mereka benar-benar tersesat?"

Syuting malam itu terpaksa ditunda karena ketidak hadiran dua member yang menghilang tanpa kabar tersebut.

Ck.

Empat member lain mendengus tidak sabar kemudian melihat ponsel mereka bersamaan, sudah 1 jam berlalu saat para kru meninggalkan mereka dan sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Hoya dan Woohyun.

"Haruskah kita kembali kegedung tadi? Mungkin saja ada suatu kejadian disana." Ujar Dongwoo khawatir.

"Jika memang benar ada kejadian disana, harusnya mereka memberitahu kita, bukannya tidak ada kabar seperti ini."

"Bahkan ponsel mereka susah dihubungi." Sahut Sungyeol menyambung desisan Sungjong.

"Kurasa aku tahu mengapa mereka sulit dihubungi atau kenapa mereka tidak mncul."

DongGyu dan YeolJong saling pandang kemudian mendekati L yang memandang keluar jendela.

O-ow.. saljunya turun semakin deras.

Otomatis mata sipit Sunggyu melebar dan wajahnya memucat, "Hei, apa menurut kalian mereka terjebak salju disuatu tempat?"

Para dongsaengnya terdiam, mereka berfikir jika sebodoh apapun Dancer dan Vokalis utama tersebut, tidak mungkin mereka berada diluar saat badai salju begini 'kan?

…'Kan?

"Ayo cari mereka!" Seru Sungyeol yang dengan tumbennya mengkhawatirkan dua member 91 line tersebut. Hyungdeulnya dan Myungsoo mengangguk sementara Sungjong memanyunkan bibir karena tidak akan berada ditempat hangat untuk beberapa saat.

Lima member tersebut langsung memasuki van dan kembali kegedung sebelumnya yang sudah gelap dan terkunci.

"Woohyun-ah! Hoya!" Dongwoo mengedor pintu utama, "Hei kalian, kalian didalam?!"

"Sepertinya tidak hyung, kajja kita ketempat lain."

"Ne, siapa tahu mereka terjebak saat ketempat barusan."

"Benar juga, kajja."

"Ah tunggu!" Teriak Sunggyu tiba-tiba "Ponsel Woohyun tersambung."

Leader itupun langsung mengeraskan suara ponselnya dan terdengar suara lemah Hoya di line seberang setelah beberapa saat.

' _Yeoboseyo hyung?_ '

"Ah! Hoya?! Apa kau bersama Woohyun? Kalian dimana?"

Terdengar suara gesekan antar kain dan suara benturan –juga gerutuan Woohyun- sebelum Vokalis itu menerima ponselnya.

' _Aigoo hyung, kau dimana? Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi._ '

"Kalian menunggu kami?" Teriak Sungyeol, "Sekarang kalian dimana eoh?"

Anggota 91 line yang menghilang menguap bersamaan, ' _Kami di dorm._ ' Jawab keduanya kompak.

Lima member lain bengong. Sejak tadi mereka mencari keduanya dan ternyata dua member itu ada di dorm?!

"TAHUKAH KALIAN KAMI BINGUNG MENCARI KALIAN?" Sunggyu ingin mencabut rambutnya hingga rontok sekarang.

' _Tidak. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk._ ' Itulah yang dikatakan Hoya sebelum menutup telpon secara sepihak. Myungsoo dengan kalem mengambil alih ponsel Sunggyu daripada Leader tersebut melempar ponselnya ke dinding terdekat hingga tidak berbentuk.

Maknae mereka mendengus dengan gigi gemeletuk, "Ayo kembali ke dorm dengan cepat, cih."

Hyungdeulnya yang masih memproses ucapan Hoya aka Dongwoo dan Sungyeol didorong olehnya dan Myungsoo memasuki van sedangkan Sunggyu masih mendeathglare dinding.

"Yah hyung, ayolah. Paling tidak mereka sudah menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri hm?" Kikik Myungsoo.

"Arasseo, awas saja sampai di dorm nanti. Grrrrr…"

.

..

"Hyung?" Panggil Hoya ke namja yang tertidur disampingnya, "Kau mau selimut lagi?"

Woohyun menjawab 'Tidak' dengan suara serak dan itu membuat dongsaengnya khawatir. Hyungnya itu lemah, juga keras kepala.

Hoya langsung kedapur membuatkan minuman hangat dan membawanya kembali lalu mendekatkan penghangat ke Woohyun.

"Hyung, minum ini dulu agar lebih baik."

"Ngh, gomawo."

Keduanya menyesap minuman mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa menit.

"Hyung, apa dahimu masih sakit?"

Secara reflex Woohyun menyentuh kepalanya yang tadi terbentur lantai saat Hoya membangunkannya, "Sudah tidak terlalu. Ah, aku mau tidur lagi, hari ini dingin sekali."

"Benar." Hoya meletakkan mug yang ia bawa dan berbaring dibelakang Woohyun, membuat member yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku akan memelukmu agar kau tidak kedinginan."

Woohyun mendengus seraya menahan senyumnya mendengar alasan mengada-ngada dongsaengnya, "Baiklah. Ayo peluk aku."

Sang Dancer menyeringai tipis dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat hingga tanpa sadar mereka tertidur.

* * *

"Kami pulang."

Dongwoo yang awalnya langsung ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa menahan langkahnya melihat dua dongsaengnya dengan imut tidur seraya berpelukan. Dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret keduanya, "Neomu kyeopta!" Bisiknya gemas. Ia kemudian kedapur dan menunjukan foto tadi ke empat member lain yang langsung tersedak minuman hangat masing-masing.

"Mereka imut 'kan?!"

"Iuh, aku tidak menyangka Hoya hyung melakukannya." Sungjong mengernyitkan dahi tidak percaya.

"Jong, ayo kita melakukannya juga! Aku kedinginan~"

Member termuda itu memutar bola matanya dan membiarkan Sungyeol memeluknya saat ia sedang mencuci gelas-gelas hyungdeulnya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Sunggyu mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, "Apa ini hukuman untuk kita karena tidak 'menyelamatkan' mereka?"

"Bisa jadi," Sahut L, "Hanya saja aku tidak ingin besok kita ikut dimarahi karena mereka."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, 'kan ada Hoya~"

Didepan penghangat, Hoya mendengar apa yang Dongwoo katakan, "Benar, karena ada aku. Because I'm your savior."

"My savior? Yes, indeed you are." Kekeh Woohyun dan kepalanya langsung dihujani oleh ciuman-ciuman kecil Hoya.

Malam itu berakhir dengan WooYa –atau HoHyun?- couple tidur nyenyak dengan penghangat sedangkan member lain menyelimuti tubuh mereka sendiri dengan selimut-selimut tebal.

 **01.25 am**

"Hei kalian," Ujar Sunggyu dengan ekspresi wajah masam dari kasurnya yang ia bagi dengan Dongwoo karena kamar Leader memiliki penghangat lain, "Lain kali pastikan kita tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi, ara?"

"Ne hyung!"

.

HAPPY -belated- BIRHDAY HOAEGI~

Huwehe, nih orang makin mature tapi makin gaje juga sih -_- #apadeh

Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Reality Show mereka hehe.

Mian juga kalo alurnya kecepetan~ *ditimpuk. Ja, udah dulu. Kalo masih ada yang nungguin ff Fu yang lain sabar aja ya? :P

 _ **4kasuna Fu-Chan**_


End file.
